national_alliedprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Zatanna Zatara
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Magic: Zatanna is a Homo Magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. Her unique genetic structure allows her to use the magic she was born with as well as learned magic. In order to use her magical abilities, Zatanna must speak her spells backwards. With this power, she can do almost anything with proper timing and training. ** Elemental Control: Zatanna can manipulate magical elements. *** Pyrokinesis: Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. *** Cryokinesis: Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. *** Electrokinesis: Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. *** Hydrokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical water. *** Geokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical rocks. *** Aerokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical wind. *** Photokinesis: Generate and manipulate magic lights. *** Umbrakinesis: Generate and manipulate magic shadows. ** Telekinesis: Zatanna can move/obtain objects at a distance with her spells. ** Telepathy: Zatanna can also read minds, view and erase memories of others with or without the person's consent. ** Teleportation: She can send herself and/or anyone to anyplace she/they wish to visit. ** Dimensional Travel: Zatanna can travels through dimensions through portals she opened with magic. ** Reality Alteration: She can manipulate reality at will to inflicts confusions and mental trauma on her target. ** Antipathy: Zatanna can reverse physical trauma so all damage that comes to her will hit her target instead. ** Deflection: Zatanna can return energy projections sent to her back to their source without loss of momentum or power. ** Chronokinesis: Zatanna can move time forwards or backwards or even stops time in demand. ** Weather Manipulation: Zatanna can control and affects the weather in a certain area. ** Eldritch Blast: Zatanna can blast enemies with mystical energy. ** Energy Construct Creation: Zatanna can use her magical energies to create inanimate objects such as traps or devices to suit her needs. ** Energy Transference ** Flight: Zatanna can fly or levitate however she says that this requires a lot of energy and concentration. ** Force Field: Zatanna can create magical shields to withstand bullets, blasts, blows and explosions. The greater the size or density of the shield the more effort it takes Zatanna to hold. ** Healing: Zatanna can heal herself or whoever she chooses from most injuries. ** Phasing: Zatanna can make herself into her "phantom form" and become intangible. ** Transformation: Zatanna can turn anything into anything else, essentially. For instance, she has turned bullets into paper airplanes as well changing her clothes instantly. Most often she changes violent objects into harmless things. Abilities * Prestidigitation: Zatanna is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary (real)tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to her. * Hypnosis: Zatanna can hypnotize anyone and command them to do anything she pleases. * Meditation: Through meditation, Zatanna can astral project. * Astral Projection: Zatanna's consciousness can leave her physical body and travel to other planes of existence. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Trained by Zatara to use her wits as well as her fists in case her magic fails. * Occultism: As a chronicler of magic she possesses an extensive understanding of occult lore due to her mystic background. * Multilingualism: Can speak English, Turkish, Italian, French, Punjabi, Spanish and her signature Backwards Speech. Weaknesses * Mnemonic Incantation: Zatanna casts her spells by saying the words of her incantations backwards. Mnemonic incantation is the most complicated of the mystic arts. She must be able to speak or read backwards in order for her to focus her spells. * Vulnerability to Magic: Powerful enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict her as well, preventing her from accessing enchanted places or dispel the adverse charm. Harmful magical realms such as Hell can also hinder how often she can speak her spells and can cause her great physical damage. Paraphernalia Equipment * Magic Wand: She is often seen with her signature magic wand, but she doesn't need it to cast her spells. It's purely for theatrical reasons. * Magician's Hat: She can project energies/things out from her hat or even take out any equipment she needs. The hat can also be used as a portal or a dungeon to capture and trap her target in it for as long as she wants. It is also unknown if its just a stage prop or a focus for her power. And just like her wand, she does not need it in order to use her magical powers. Category:Good Characters Category:Homo Magi members